leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teemo/@comment-10167113-20130910105345/@comment-5955640-20130911005403
Perhaps if we observed this numerically it would make more sense. Unfortunately I can't count at the time I'm typing this cause I did some physical labor and I'm quite tired. If no one tags in before tomorrow I'll throw some numbers down to make some sense of it. All right. Umm lets see. The idea behind these traps. At least for Teemo. Is that you have these traps you can't see. Most of the traps you can see except for Teemos and his traps are quite powerful as they do a considerable amount of damage and slow the target. There also isn't a real limit to them. He can only plant so many at once but anyone who has maxed cooldown on him know that you can plant plenty of mushrooms on just waiting for the cooldown rather than stacking them on your person. There are a few vairables for why Teemo's Mushrooms can last ten minutes of Summoner's Rift. First would probably be the size of the map. Summoner's Rift is still a very large map with dozen of key points to place wards and with the exception of Caitlyn's ward most of them can be triggered by minions so for scouting and map control, player wards really can't be used. Also we need to address the time length of a typical rift match. Now for me my matches go for 35 to 40 minutes. Matches are supposed to be shorter these days but it's doesn't turn out that way unless someone is clown shoes stomping us or we are stomping them. The first ten minutes Summoner's rift is just setting up and the early laning phase. The first ten minutes of Crystal Scar is a battle well underway. Ten minutes later the game is over. So ten minute wards on Crystal Scar is complete map dominance for the entire match. Breaking it down by half would be exactly that. Map dominance for half of the game. And lets not forget some key factors. Enemies cannot counter ward and clear out his shrooms with the exception of one or two items that can only counterward an area and oracles extract which requires that a player scout the area which can't really be done in Dominion. So breaking them down to three minutes means that if Teemo spams the map with shrooms he only has complete map control for about a third of the duration. Very much reducded and quite managable at this rate although it means Teemo will have to ward a considerable amount of times to provide the basic function he provides on Summoner's Rift. And that was just Crystal Scar. Twisted Treeline has different issues. Time is still factored but it's more so that it's the fact that Teemo's wards can let him effectively ward the entire map. Twisted Treeline is very small and filled completely with choke points. The reason why wards were removed from that map was that the element of surprise was supposed to be in favor and having limited vision most of the time made that possible. Long lasting wards that don't have a limit, can last a third of the matches duration, are stealthed, and will slow the target upon landing on them meant that Teemo eliminated ganks on that map. Bringing the shrooms down to three minutes for that place as well means that he can't effectively hold down a choke point for very long so it can now be a matter of waiting for the wards to go away or letting the recharge of Grez's Spectral lantern turn over and give you a more immediate chance to reclaim a pathway. This also makes this item more effective because you don't have to use it as many times because Teemo can only have the place so warded for so little now. It was overwhelmed to the point of hopelessness. Now it is just pivotal and useful for this situation. That should explain it for ya.